Young Goten
by negativethegreat
Summary: Goten getting ready for his fight with Buu!!!


"I Don't Own DBZ"  
  
Young Goten  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A man that looked similiar to Goten but older was in a battle. He was fighting a green warrior type creature. He gave it his all but he wasn't strong enough. He continued to fight the green type creature. Then another warrior started fighting the green type creature. The warrior wearing purple with the blonde hair was stronger. Atleast stronger then the one wearing the orange gi looking similiar to Goten. The warrior wearing purple had hurt the green creature a lot. Soon the green creature spit out a blonde haired girl. A monk protected this girl. Soon the green creature new the only thing he could do was take earth with him. He was going to explode! He was about to when the man looking like Goten stepped in a teleported to a whole different planet as the planet exploded. The green character was back stronger than ever. The green creature's first attack was killing a teen with purple hair. Then the boy wearing the purple stepped in again. Eventully the boy killed the green creature.   
  
  
Just then a four year old Goten stood up and looked around his room.  
'It seemed so real.' Goten thought to himself.   
  
Gohan was in his room sleeping away. Then he was being pushed. He looked up and noticed his little brother.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE AT THIS TIME?!?!?!?" Gohan said pretty mad.  
"I had a bad dream." said Goten who began to cry.  
"Oh sorry little guy." Gohan said. He was pretty mad at himself. "I'm sorry Goten." Gohan hugged his brother. Goten climbed into Gohan's bed.   
"So why are you up so early?" Gohan asked.  
"Well i had a very bad dream. It started off with this older man looking like me." Goten explained. Eventully he finished telling Gohan the whole thing. Gohan looked at Goten. 'He looks just like dad. Except he looks funnier.' Gohan thought.  
"Well Goten that man looking like you is our father. He died in that battle. It's pretty weird how the dream was so accurate. The green monster was named Cell. He was a horrible monster. The boy that killed Cell was me." Gohan explained.  
"It Was?" Goten asked with his mouth opened.  
"Yes. That bald monk is Krillen. The girl he protected was his wife 18."   
"Oh but who was that teenager that looked like Trunks?" Goten asked very confused.  
Gohan looked at Goten and laughed. Goten looked pretty funny when his mouth was opened, as he was waiting for an answer.  
"Well that was Trunks. Only from the Future. He came to warn us about two androids coming. I don't know if a little four year old like you would understand." Gohan said.  
"Gohan can you train me tomorrow?" Goten asked seeming pretty eager.  
"I dunno I think you're too young little guy." Gohan said.  
"Please?? Trunks daddy trains him. Its not fair." Goten said raising his voice.  
"Okay chill out. I'll ask mom in the morning." Gohan said. "But right now lets shut up. We do want to get some sleep don't we?"   
"Okay...Thanks Gohan. Your the best brother in the world." Goten said.  
'Well I guess I am' Gohan thought grinning.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morning  
Gohan woke up to a loud noise.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's my GOTEN?!?" he noticed it was his mother's voice.  
"Mom he's in here!!" Gohan yelled back.  
Goten sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"Goten please tell me what you think you are doing in her?? Young man your in trouble!" Chi-Chi said rasing her voice.  
Goten started crying.   
"Mom he had a bad dream!" Gohan yelled back at his mother.  
"Gohan you will not give me that attitude." Chi-Chi said. "Goten i'm sorry i had no clue." Chi-Chi said hugging him. "C'mon let's go downstairs." Chi-CHi said picking up Goten.   
They got downstairs. Chi-Chi prepared breakfast. Gohan looked at his younger brother. He was sucking his thumb watching T.V. 'He looks just like dad.'  
Once they finished breakfast in about 20 minuted because Chi-Chi took her time. Gohan asked his mother if he could talk to her alone. Goten continued to watch T.V.   
"Mom I think it's time I start training Goten." Gohan said.  
"No Way Mister." Chi-Chi said crossing her arms.  
"Mom you already had one A+ student. You don't need another."  
"Oh Gohan You make me mad. I'll let you train him. If you hurt him i'll send you with your father."  
"Okay great."   
Gohan walked back into the kitchen.  
"Go get your Gi." Gohan said quickly.  
"Huh? You mean you are training me?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah I do."  
Goten quickly ran up to his room. 'Yeah finally i get to become a fighter.' Goten took of his pajama's a put on his blue long sleeve shirt. Then he put on his Orange pants and Orange top. Then his belt. He walked downstairs to noticed Gohan already wearing his gi. He wore an Orange gi in memorary of his father. They walked out onto the battle grounds where Piccolo trained young Gohan. Gohan told Goten to try to punch Goten. Goten said he wouldn't. Gohan told him it was part of the training. Goten was quick. He couldn't hit Gohan though. Gohan than taught Goten how to fly. They went home that night. After dinner and there rest. Gohan brought Goten back out to train. After 4 months of training Goten knew a lot of things about fighting. He even new the Kamehameha.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A day later  
Goten sat up in his bed. He noticed his mom walk in with a smile on her face.  
"Hey mom!" Goten said.  
"Hey Goten how are you today?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Good. You?"  
"Oh great. Your polite for a boy your age. Well today we are going to Capsule Corp for a visit. Bulma is having everyone over."  
"Cool, i'll get to see Trunks."  
"Yup. We have a problem though. I dunno how we are gonna get over there."  
"Mom please come outside i have to show you something."  
"Okay."  
Chi-Chi followed her young four year old outside. Goten flew up into the air. He then flew around.  
"Where did you learn that?" Chi-Chi asked in rage.  
"Oh mom Goten taught me. Don't get mad."  
"Not mad...Just jealous. How come I can't fly yet??"  
"Mom i'll teach you!" Goten said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few year's later Goten stood out on the battle field with his friend Trunks and the other Z-Force for his first fight. They would fight Majin Buu. It wouldn't be an easy fight.  
  
END 


End file.
